The Screw Up
by CaseyAlexShipper
Summary: Casey Novak leaves the love her life before their wedding because her family did not approve. Will the love rekindle once Casey returns back to New York? Or will Alex never forgive her? Read to find out! O/A and C/A pairing
1. The Beginning

"I love her, she's just being hard headed right now," Alex began, "it sucks to have a fiancé with cold feet, why couldn't she just talk to me." Alex grabbed the post it and raised it to her face, "Did I tell you she left a note?! It says 'Sorry Alex, but I can't,' and I? Supposedly the cruelest person ever, wouldn't have left a note!" Alex sits down in frustration.

Olivia walked up to her, and grabbed the post it, she shook her head, "this isn't like Casey." Olivia examined the note, "Did she give you hints leading up to this?"

Alex stared at the floor, trying to conceal the tears that were falling, "No," her voice wavered, "She um, looked happy, excited- I don't understand?! Why couldn't she have talked to me?"

Olivia sat next to her and rubbed her back, "She must have an explanation for this."

* * *

Casey started the car, quickly driving off the lot where her wedding would take place.

"I love her, but this is just too much for me." She told her dog, Jackson. "I just can't! She'll understand. I know she would."

Casey drove to her home, grabbing the suitcase she already packed to go on the honeymoon. She quickly placed it inside the car. She sat in the car for several minutes. Leaving her life will be hard, but she can never face Alex after this stunt. She grabbed Jackson and placed him in the passenger seat and took off.

Her phone rang, she looked at the caller, Olivia.

She breathed, "Hello?"

"What in the world is wrong with you? What happened? Where are you?"

"Olivia, I- I just can't marry her or anyone or -"

"What is it cold feet?! You are the one who asked to marry her! No one forced you!"

"Ok, if you are going to scream, I'm going to hang up! Look I just can't," Casey reiterates, "I'm not ready anymore."

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing..."

"CASEY!"

"I don't know what I'm doing! My parents aren't here! Her family supports us and my family? Nowhere near New York!"

"You are leaving the love of your life for family? A family that doesn't even accept who you are?"

"Exactly, I can't do this to my parents. I love them... I don't want to lose them."

"Wow, you are such an asshole! You led Alex on! You knew this was going to happen yet you still went along with this wedding! It's humiliating for her! Why do you only think of yourself?! Money does not grow on trees Novak!" Olivia shut the phone.

Casey exhaled, "She doesn't even understand!"

She threw her phone to the back seat. She was driving to her parents home to let them know that she was going through a phase. She liked men, no she loved men, that should sell it.

After 4 to 5 hours of driving, she arrived at her fathers home. She grabbed Jackson, her suitcase and knocked on the door.

Her mother opened the door and smiled, "I'm glad you found your way. I knew that woman was brainwashing you."

Casey only nodded.

"Hey Case!" Her older brother Calvin hugged her, "heard you are 'straight now'"

"Shut up," Casey pushed him.

"Where's dad?"

"He's at the capital, doing senate stuff, like always."

"Sweetie, are you hungry?" Her mom walked out of the kitchen. "Yes very, so is Jackson." She bent down to pet him. Jackson was her families dog, mostly hers since she had asked for it. He's a small scruffy dog.

"How's the ADA thing going?" Calvin asked.

She stared at him like he had asked a stupid question "it's... Going.

"Don't you work with that chick? How is that going to work?"

"You are asking a handful of questions for a guy who never cared to call me when I moved out."

Calvin smiled, "You also didn't answer my question."

"Do pigs fly?" Casey asked

"Why are you dodging my questions?"

"Why are you asking them?" Casey replied.

"Wow! So did she cry? Did she beg for you to stay? Or were you a coward and left a note?" Calvin bursts out laughing.

"Shut up," Casey grabbed her stuff and carried them to her room.

* * *

Alex was getting driven home by Olivia.

"I am so sorry this happened!" Olivia said as she parked the car in front of the house.

"Me too," Alex stared into the night sky.

"Alex, it's ok to cry! Stop being trouper, she hurt you!"

"No," Alex unhooked the seatbelt and opened the door of the car. Olivia quickly followed suit and followed her to the porch, when Alex sat down.

"Fuck," Alex's tears fell, "She was the only person I ever let see me cry."

Olivia sat with her and pulled her closer, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't want to leave unless I see you sound asleep." Alex nodded and grabbed her keys.

* * *

**4 months Later**

Casey situated herself in her old office, after working for her father she realized her true passion is justice not politics.

Her current boyfriend just sent her flowers and left a note that read 'Good Luck! Love you.' She smiled slightly, because she was going to need all the luck in the world. She hasn't seen Alex and hoped that she never will. She shut her office door and began looking through cases. Several minutes into it, a knock came at the door. "Come in," she said.

The door opened and it was the one and only Abigail Carmichael.

"Welcome back!"

"You work here too? I thought you worked for the government!"

"I do but some cases here are peakin' my interest to get back into it."

Casey smiled, "Great! At least I got one friend here."

"Already piss people off?" Abbie laughed.

"Something like that."

"So you know the DA is retiring and leaving this place in charge of Alexandra Cabot! I'm so proud of her!"

Casey's smile dropped, "Looks like I lost this job."

"Why?" Abbie whispered as she shut the door behind her.

"I was that person who left her at a wedding."

Abbie's mouth was open, "oh my! That was you?! Oh man! You should look for another job!" Her face was in shock.

Casey just nodded, "Fuck me..."

Abbie had a sad smile on, "I'm sorry, and I have somewhere to be but I'll see you later," and left the office.

Casey couldn't think anymore, if Alex was going to fire her she should start packing. She packed most things. She was turned away from the door.

"Why aren't you working?" Alex asked in a stern voice. Casey hadn't turned around yet but she realized who the voice belonged to and froze. "Why aren't you working, Novak?" Casey quickly turned around. Alex's hair was longer, and her body was just, perfect. "I'm quitting..." Casey replied breathless. "Oh." Alex stated, "I hope it's not because of me."

"It is and it's for me too. I don't think it'll work."

"You know why you came back? Not for me, but for your passion." Alex hated that these were the words coming out of her mouth but they were true. She couldn't handle making a lawyer leave because of her presence especially a great one. "Yes but you know this'll be hard."

"For you." Alex replied and left the room.

Casey leaned on the desk. "She is definitely over me." Casey spoke to herself. She started to unpack once again.


	2. More Denials

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Casey Novak is back?!" Olivia stated sarcastically.

Casey looked up from her work towards Olivia. "I never thought I'd see you again." Casey smiled, "How's Alex? Heard you came to the rescue when I... You know," Casey smiled watching Olivia's smile fade.

"You don't deserve to even look at her."

"I am not planning to, left her for a reason," Casey began, "I'm happy you got my seconds though, glad to know a friend was after my ex the whole time."

"It actually just happened, but if I wanted her from you, I would of had her, trust me!"

"Oh DA Cabot, what brings you here?" Casey smiled at Olivia's change in facial expression.

Olivia turns around and kisses Alex, "Hey baby."

"Everything ok here?" Alex asks as she kisses Olivia then focuses on Casey.

"Of course," Casey smiled.

"Babe, I'm going to need to talk to Casey, but I'll see you tonight?" Alex smiled.

Olivia smiles and nods, then stares at Casey. Casey winks at her.

Alex shut the door. "I don't appreciate you messing with my gir- Olivia's brain." Alex spoke sternly.

"Sure, whatever." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I'm your boss remember that Casey."

"So what? Are you threatening me? Fire me then! Don't threaten me! Makes you look weak." Casey swallowed.

Alex smirked, "Noted. You are off the Beverly case."

Casey stared her down, "Wow? Again? Seriously? Get over yourself Alex! Grudges mean you care."

Alex smiled and left the room.

"I see someone is back to their bitching ways," Casey said under her breath.

* * *

Alex shut the door and saw Olivia down the hall. "I thought I told you not to tell her we were together?"

"She already knew... And does it even matter? You kinda kissed me and called me babe, so doesn't that blow up everything?" Olivia smiled.

"It does! She could report us, out of jealous rage or something."

"Is there something that makes you think she's jealous?" Olivia asked smirking.

"No, but-"

"But nothing, she wouldn't do it." Olivia started walking towards the door. Alex grabbed Olivia's hand, "She left you for a specific reason... No way in hell is she trying to get you back babe." Olivia smiled once Alex let go of her arm.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "You're right,"

"I'll see you later Cabot." Olivia winked as she walked out.

Alex turned around.

"Is that a way to let your girlfriend leave? Without a kiss?" Abbie smiled.

"I was wondering why Olivia called me Cabot," Alex chuckled, "What do you need?"

"I need you to stop giving me cases you take away from Casey Novak," Abbie handed the folder to Alex.

"She told you?" Alex frowned.

"No, but it helped that most of the motions were hers," Abbie lowered her voice, "Look, it's not my problem but, you seriously need to let it go. She's working here for a reason, or else you would have fired her. Stop making things harder than they have to be."

"You are right," Alex smiled, "it's not your problem." Alex handed the case back, "this is now your case." Alex walked away.

Abbie stared at the folder and carried it all the way to Casey's office. "Come- Oh hey Abbie." Casey smiled.

"Here's your case, Alex tried to force me to do it... I think she forgot that I don't work for her," Abbie smiled, "You work hard, no need for the wicked witch of the west to rain on both of our parades."

Casey grabbed the file, "Thanks, but if she finds out..."

"She will and then what?"

"True," Casey nodded. "She took my Beverley case a couple minutes ago, be on the look out?"

"Sure thing," Abbie nodded, "She definitely hates you." Abbie chuckled and shut the door.

* * *

Casey finally got home after a long day of work. She dropped her bags, quickly removed her shoes, and while heading to her bedroom left a trail of clothing leading to her bed. She smiled as she finally laid on her pillow, but that comfort was soon interrupted by her phone. "Hello?" She didn't even bother with her normal pick up routine which included 'ADA Novak speaking.' "I hope you aren't asleep yet, I brought some food. Hoping we can eat dinner together and talk?" Her boyfriend Rob asked. "No, I'm really tired." Casey moaned. Rob sighed, "Ok then. But breakfast tomorrow!" Casey rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Ok, great. Lov-"

Casey shut the phone before he could finish. Casey had such a hard time dragging Rob along. He's such a great guy and intelligent. It's just that Casey was just not attracted to guys and she had to go through with this relationship to get her family off her back about her relationship with Alex. It's also no lie that she still feels a certain way about Alex. She doesn't want to admit it to herself, but she never got over Alex. She never really dealt with the wedding and how she left Alex there, alone. A part of her wants to explain why, and another part of her wants to turn it off, because there is no way in hell Alex will forgive her. Casey shut her eyes and was lulled to sleep.

* * *

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and slowly shook Alex. "Nooo," Alex moaned and turned away. Olivia chuckled, "I am heading to my apartment to get some clothes and what not. You need anything?"

"Some sleep," Alex turned back to see Olivia's face. She knows she's not in love with Olivia yet but the woman sure was amazing. Olivia smiled and leaned in, but waited there forcing Alex to meet her lips half way. "Seriously?" Alex asked as she connected her lips with Olivia's. "I gotta go," Olivia whispered.

"Ok, bring me coffee," Alex replied as she once again locked lips with Olivia. With that Olivia walked out of the room. Alex turned over and shut her eyes once more. This was practically the only reason she loved Saturdays.

* * *

"Really, Rob, I'm ok." Casey pointed at her smile as an indication.

"You look like you aren't. You always do this." Rob sighed and grabbed the coffees from the truck.

"Do what?" Casey asked confused.

"You keep everything inside, until it blows up in your face!" Rob stepped in front of her, "I'm not stupid Casey, and neither are you."

"I'm fine." Casey frowned and walked around him and before she could make a good ten steps ahead of him, he says something that makes her just freeze.

"I know you are a lesbian." He yelled loud enough for her to hear.

Casey stood still, did not turn around.

"I knew for a while. That's why I wanted to wait for you to stop using me as your get out of jail card. I really care about you and lying to yourself and parents is going to prove to be self destructive."

Casey turned around and angrily walked towards him, "I don't know what you are talking about and I am seriously going to need you to shut up!" She shoved him and turned her heel and tried to get away from the situation.

Rob ran to catch up, "Look at you. Running away from your problems! Casey, you need to stop running and talk to someone."

"Leave me alone," Casey tried to lose him in the crowd.

"We are over Casey!" Rob yelled out to her. Casey turned back tears in her eyes, the long red hair flowing in the wind, "You can't do that." Casey's voice wavered.

"If you won't let me help you... I won't do whatever this is with you."

"I don't need help-"

Rob scoffed, "Hey, well you don't need me." He just wanted Casey to be happy but if she didn't want to admit anything he could not help her.

"My dad can fire you." Casey knew how low that was to say but Rob was her cover and if Rob leaves her, her parents will truly know that it wasn't a phase, she truly preferred women.

"Wow! The Casey Novak was put in a corner and retaliates." He shook his head and started to walk the opposite way. "


	3. It Just Got Hot!

**_Warning_: Sexually explicit chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they really help my writing and how you understand the characters.**

**I also have a poll if you would check that out. I want to know what story to do next. So please vote!**

* * *

Casey watched Rob fade into the crowd.

She realized tears falling down her face and wiped it quickly and headed back home.

She contemplated giving Rob a call but decided against it.

How can her life be so disorganized? Her fight with Rob played over and over in her head. Every single word was true. She ran from her problems. Running was like second nature to her. She can't help it. That was her reaction to most things in life. She moved to New York to get away from her ex girlfriend, who threatened to out her to her parents. She moved out of New York because her parents did not approve. She never dealt with anything. It was all just pent up inside of her wanting to burst out.

Her phone rang and she stared at the name, Alex.

"ADA Novak speaking," Casey tried saying with a cheery voice.

"I am calling because SVU needs a lawyer on site," Alex replied grabbing the coffee Olivia brought her.

"Sorry but it's my day off." Casey answered annoyed. It wasn't enough for Alex just to harass her at work, now on her day off too.

"Well it's my day off too and I'm definitely not going. That leaves you."

"Are you seriously going to be such a- " Casey breathed, Alex was getting to her.

"A what?" Alex practically begged for Casey to crack to give Alex the satisfaction, because up till now Casey was hard to crack. She got Casey emotional over the cases she took from her but that would of been anyone's reaction. She wanted to make Casey squirm.

Casey exhaled and ignored Alex's question, "I'll call Barba. I'm off and he's not." Casey replied and shut the phone.

She quickly called Barba and told him to meet the detectives at the scene.

Why was Alex so hell bent on ruining Casey's life. Granted Casey did leave her at the alter, but it has been months. Why wasn't she over it? It's not like Alex hasn't moved on, because she has. She is with Olivia now.

* * *

"Looks like I'm off to save the world," Olivia sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia fixed her collar on her shirt.

"Ugh... I hate that you have to leave... It's barely even three." Alex stood up and walked Olivia to the door, "Call me when you get home," Alex planted a kiss on Olivia's lips then wrapped her arms around her neck.

Olivia broke the kiss, "this always ends up with us naked and late for work," she kissed Alex once more, "I really need to go." Olivia smiled at Alex's pouty face and unwrapped Alex's arms off her neck and walked out.

Alex sighed and shut the door.

Since becoming DA she has felt as if she had less and less time with Olivia. It's just been a hard week. Especially since Casey has been back since last Monday.

She has always imagined what she would say or do to Casey if she ever saw her again and Monday all she said was 'why aren't you working?' Why? She froze, but of course she's over Casey, it was just that the red head was there, right before her eyes. The woman who left her right before what was supposed to be the best day of their lives. The woman who didn't even give her the courtesy to have a conversation about her doubts, parents, and their relationship. She froze because right then and there, she was afraid of what her reaction would be. She never got her closure. All she knows is that Casey left her. For what? Casey never told her, everything she knows is just what people heard. She wanted to hear it from Casey's mouth. That's never going to happen, why? She made sure Casey had someone to hate, someone that can just give her hell, someone that can get under her skin, and that person is her, Alexandra Cabot. Some may call it immature, but she feels that this needs to be done.

Alex locked the door and grabbed the remote as she laid on the couch with her blonde locks sprawled out.

* * *

Casey found her self entering a bar. She had left her apartment hours ago. She just needed air.

"Casey?!"

Casey quickly turned around at the recognition of her name. "Serena?!" Casey yelled and ran towards her.

Serena kissed Casey on the lips.

"Ok?" Casey smiled.

"Hey we dated, my kiss hasn't changed." Serena joked.

"No! No, it's that, you caught me off guard." Casey answered. "What are you doing here?" Casey asked taking a seat. Seeing Serena after all this time was just a surprise.

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Abbie. You just missed her, she went to the bathroom." Serena waved her hand to the waitress.

"But you just kissed me?" Casey asked totally confused, "wait Abbie, as in Abigail Carmichael?"

Serena chuckled, "Oh you know her?"

"Yes..."

"Casey?" Abbie questioned.

Casey turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Abbie questioned as she sat next to Serena.

"Funny actually. I was walking in to get a drink, when I saw Serena." Casey began.

"You two know each other?" Abbie asked pointing to Casey and Serena.

"Yes babe, catch up, I told you about Casey. My first girlfriend." Serena smiled.

"This is the Casey?!" Abbie stared Casey down.

"What?!" Casey realizing Abbie's death stare was lasting longer than normal.

"You were that chick that broke my girls heart?" Abbie stated rhetorically. "Casey here is a heart breaker." Abbie told the waitress who had just walked over, "can we have three beers?"

The waitress smiled and looked a Casey, "well you are sexy, so I'll give you a pass." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"It was a long time ago Abbie, she had a perfect reason." Serena grabbed Abbie's hand.

"What's up with you and blondes? Is that your thing?" Abbie teased. "That waitress isn't a natural blonde but I can get her to dye it for you."

"Haha so funny," Casey was unamused. "As much as I'd like to stay here, I'm going to go."

"Nooo, don't listen to me. I'm Abbie, I always tease you!" Abbie chuckled.

"No, I'm just going through something and I don't think drinking is a great idea." Casey realized.

"We can always talk," Abbie assured her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Casey replied as she hugged them both before leaving the bar.

Once out she just stared at the sky, she realized how dark it became. Then just started walking.

* * *

Alex heard a knock on the door and rushed up to it and opened it.

"Casey?" Alex questioned.

"I'm sorry I'm here this late, I just wanted to-" Casey leaned in and kissed Alex.

Alex pulled Casey in and shut the door, "What?-"

Casey pushed Alex against the door and ripped her t-shirt open.

"Holy shit! When did you get so strong?" Alex eyes met Casey's.

"I don't know," Casey smiled.

She started kissing Alex's neck, and placed her hand around Alex's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Casey kissed Alex even harder, their tongues battling for dominance.

Somehow Alex didn't realize it but they were both naked and on Alex's bed.

Casey was softly kissing Alex thighs, her hands touching every inch of Alex's body. Her hands slowly traced down to Alex's wet lips. "Wow, you are so wet." Casey whispered against Alex's clit.

"How... How'd we... Get naked so fast..."

Casey looked up at Alex and smiled.

Alex's eyes dilated, how was she so close, yet Casey hasn't even done anything yet.

Alex slightly bit her lip to prevent a loud moan but the sound still came out but slightly muffled.

Casey's tongue slowly grazed over Alex's clit. Her hands used to further expose.

Alex shut her eyes and inhaled quickly, "mmm fuck."

"Alex?" Olivia walked into the room.

Casey continued to please Alex. Her tongue going in circles. The feeling of Casey's soft lips wrapped around her, made her want to scream.

"Mmm, I'm... Sorry..." Alex's breathing became more intense and she felt her body starting to tremble.

"Alex!" Olivia just stood and yelled. It was as if Olivia did not want to stop what was going on, only begging for Alex's attention.

Alex's body lifted off the bed as she screamed in ecstasy.

Casey's lips still wrapped around Alex's clit, her tongue still going in circles.

Alex just couldn't stop orgasming. She shook and trembled and when Casey finally let go she flopped back on the bed. Casey smiled at her satisfied lover.

"Alex!" Olivia repeated once again.


	4. Rejections

**AN: According ****to one of the reviews, I have rushed the story and all the characters are out of sync. I am sorry, I really tried to make up for that this chapter. Reviews are welcome And critiques. Also, I am sorry for my late update and the cliff hanger towards the end. Thanks for the reviews and Read On! **

*****Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll! I want to know what story to write next*****

* * *

Alex jumped off the couch confused. "Olivia? What are you doing here?" She wondered, almost frightened.

"You weren't answering my calls and I got worried." Olivia frowned, "Were you having a nightmare?" Olivia asked, grabbing Alex's arm and pulled her to sit down with her. Worry lines were creeping up to her forehead.

Alex leaned into the crevice of Olivia's neck. She shrugged as her heart skipped a beat, "Why do you ask?"

"You were moaning and dropped the f bomb, several times." Olivia smirked.

"I don't even remember," Alex lied.

"That happens." Olivia replied, "We agreed on being separate on Sundays, so to honor that I have to go, even if I don't want to." Olivia started to move.

"Then don't," Alex was just so riled up by the dream that she wanted to get frisky with her girlfriend. Some rules are worth breaking.

She kissed Olivia's neck, knowing well that it is Olivia's weak spot.

Olivia deeply inhaled, "mmm Alex, as much as that feels goooooooo," Olivia moaned as Alex softly kissed her neck up and down.

"What were you saying?" Alex smiled through the kiss she planted behind Olivia's ear.

"I don't even know," Olivia turned her head to let her neck become more exposed.

Alex abruptly stopped.

"Tease!" Olivia laughed.

"No, I'm not! I am just obeying your orders." Alex smirked, she had a conniving look in her eye.

"Really? You just can't get someone so turned on then just stop!" Olivia grabbed Alex and somehow got Alex to straddle her. "This is sooo much more like it." Olivia gleamed.

Alex smiled, looking down on Olivia's face, then leans in to kiss her.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked, now realizing Alex's strange behavior.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked hoping Olivia wouldn't ask about the dream.

Olivia shrugged, "You are acting too sexual... This is the first time you've ever initiated it... Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh," Alex replied, "I'm sorry." Alex replied, also realizing her behavior. It was normal for her but she had never shown Olivia this side of her.

Olivia shook her head, "I should be sorry. I ruined a perfectly great moment," Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"What time is it exactly?" Alex asked changing the subject.

Olivia grabbed her phone, "Twelve thirty-seven."

"You're right it's late. I'll see you Monday." Alex quickly stood up and stood at the door.

Olivia frowned and soon after conceded, "Ok."

* * *

Casey lifted her arm, _twelve-thirty seven_, she read to her self.

Had she been walking that long? She found herself at Rob's door.

She contemplated knocking, then decided against it and starting for the street.

"Casey?"

Casey turned around quickly. Her long red locks followed by softly hitting her face.

"Come in," Rob had his door opened waiting for Casey to walk in.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I am just going to go." Casey pointed her thumb towards her back and started walking away.

"Hey, hey," Rob ran after her, "hey, you want to talk, I'm open to it. You are here for a reason," He grabbed Casey's hand , "Please."

She nodded and followed him inside.

She slowly took off her brown coat and sat in his lavish living room. Things he could only afford because he worked for her father.

"How are you?" He wondered as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was... I don't know." Casey sighed, "I went too far."

"I'm sorry too, for pushing you." Rob grabbed Casey's hand delicately. "Casey, I know what you are going through. Before my parents died in that car crash, my brother told them he was gay, You want to know their reaction?"

Casey nodded. Something inside of her wanted to know that there was hope. She just wanted to know that her parents would one day accept her.

"They said he should go to hell. He had to move out first thing that morning. Ironically, the next morning they died on their way to an anti-gay campaign." Rob sighed.

Casey grabbed his hand for comfort.

"You know you just ruined any chance of me ever coming out to my parents, again." Casey smirked.

"I'm telling you this because even though they hated him, he was honest with them and hiding who you are is just the worst feeling."

Casey stared at the floor. "There's no point. I lost the amazing fiancé I had. There is no point. I screwed everything up!"

"Yeah you did! You are a horrible person, leaving a poor girl, who loved you I might add, at her wedding. You even left her a crappy note. What did it say again?" Rob laughed.

Casey chuckled, "Hey! It was not that bad. I just told her I can't." Casey pushed him, "It was really a hard time," Casey replied seriously.

Her seriousness did not affect Rob. He continued to laugh. "Such a very hard time! You must of been so depressed! Sorry, but for someone to leave their partner at their own wedding, is just... Mean!" Rob wiped his tears.

Casey shook her head, "Asshole!"

"You are the asshole!" Rob smiled.

"I love her-"

"You mean loved? Right?" Rob quickly interrupted for verification.

"No, I still love her and as crazy as that sounds I never really stopped." Casey sighed.

"Didn't you tell me not just two days ago, you are over her?"

"She made me so angry! She takes my cases right when I devote myself to them! She has a right to be angry but why is she still angry? She should've been over it by now. Right?"

Rob frowned, "It has only been four months Case. It is not a fresh wound but neither is it healed. That's her way of feeling like she has the upper hand."

"I hate that I still love her," Casey sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I can't stop thinking about what I could of been."

"You know what? You need closure." Rob snapped as if a light bulb turned on. "Tell her how you feel."

"No! No way! I'm not going to Alex and telling her how I feel!" Casey replied, she shook her head, "No!"

* * *

Casey knocked on Alex's office door.

"Can I talk to you?" Casey asked nervously.

Alex nodded and closed the file she had been working on.

Casey shut the door and took a seat. She tried, however she couldn't get the words out.

"So?" Alex asked, impatiently waiting.

"I am going through-" Casey paused. What was she doing? Why was she even there?

Casey did not move for several minutes before Alex got concerned, "Are you ok?" Alex frowned.

"Actually yes!" Casey stood up, "I'm sorry for interrupting you." Casey's arms started to shake.

Alex frowned, something was up. She knew Casey well enough.

"Is it job related? I can help you." Alex wondered. Although knowing Casey, she would never get this riled up about a work related problem.

Casey already by the door, "No. Like I said I'm sorry," Casey replied quickly.

Sorry implicated many things, but most of all Casey in her own way was trying to apologize to Alex.

Alex was shocked by her reaction to Casey. She was genuinely concerned. Something she had not been in a long time, "Are you sure you are ok?" Alex had this care in her voice.

Casey closed her eyes and held her breath, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Alex stunned, stared at Casey. Here she was, thinking something was wrong with Casey, but it was just Casey asking for dinner.

"Sorry, no." Alex replied shaking her head. That was never going to happen!

"Not like a date thing... I just want to talk. That's it."

"No." Alex replied once more. It was still dinner with her horrible ex, and she was not in a great place to even think to say yes.

Casey nodded, "Ok, then, um... Have a nice day." Casey feigned a smile and walked out of Alex's office.

"Hey Casey!" Abbie ran up to her. "Here's your Beverly case." Abbie stared at Alex's door. "You're in trouble?"

"No, I wanted to talk about something... But thanks for the case." Casey's face looked so saddened.

Abbie frowned, "Welcome."

Abbie watched Casey leave her sight, then entered Alex's office.

"What was that?" Abbie asked.

"What?" Alex replied.

"Casey walking out of here like you... Hurt her."

"I didn't do anything. She wanted to go to dinner and I just said no." Alex continued writing and looking through her case papers.

"That's weird." Abbie replied.

Alex nodded, "I know. I was caught off-guard."

"You should of said yes. Just to see what she had to say."

"No." Alex replied again.

"Why not?" Abbie sat on one of the chairs.

"Abbie, I have tons of cases to review. I rather not talk about this."

"Ok then, how would Olivia feel about your reoccurring sex dreams with Casey?" Abbie smiled.

"I told you that with total confidence! You cannot use that against me. I already told you no."

"You both need closure. Trust me this'll be great for both of you!"

Alex sighed, "No."

"Think it over," Abbie smiled.

"Abbie," Alex inhaled, "Think about what you are telling me to do."

"Talk with your ex?"

"Ex fiancé! The person who hurt me! She caused me to have trust issues. I can't even open up to Olivia like I did with her. I know Olivia would not do it what Casey did to me, but I don't know anything anymore. I just- I do not want her back in my life. At work, I barely see her and that is ok. That's how it should be."

"I have never steered you wrong. Just think about it. She wants closure as much as you do."

Alex sighed once more, "It's still a no." She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "There's that Rose banquet this Saturday, please inform the ADA's that they must attend. You can come if you want, even if you are here for a short while." Alex nodded.

"Sure... But I still think-"

"Please..."

Abbie nodded and walked out the door.

Alex did want the closure but her reoccurring sex dreams just put her on edge. They were great dreams but just not the ones she wanted to see every night because they made her confused emotionally.

She decided to call Olivia.

"You have reached Detective Olivia Benson-"

Alex shut the phone, "Voicemail."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
